Let's Team Up Because We Aren't Bad Friends
Let's Team Up Because We Aren't Bad Friends is the thirty-ninth and fortieth episode of the second season of Mighty Magiswords, ''and the ninety-first and ninety-second episode overall. It is the series finale of ''Mighty Magiswords and it is the fourth and final 22 minute special. It is available to watch on the Cartoon Network website as of August 23, 2018. It aired in the United States on May 17, 2019. Synopsis The Warriors fear that they've been ignoring their pals, so they team up with Witchy Simone and Noville for a BIG MISSION, only to discover that their friends aren't into it anymore. Characters * Prohyas * Vambre * Radicles * Mr. Gar (mentioned) * Witchy Simone * Noville * Mr. Spoony * Toni Sento (debut) * Francis Thingshooter * King Rexxtopher * Phil * Scarriet * Noel Trobblin * Murray Williams * Füd * Omnibus Magiswords Used *Celery Magisword *Toboggan Magisword *Shuffle Magisword *Rubber Chicken Magisword *Mechanical Mole Magisword *Looming Loom Magisword *Gross Little Centaur Magisword (debut) *Big Bad Boot Magisword *Magnifying Glass Magisword *Claw Magisword *Swish Navy Magisword *Roundly Spinny Thing Magisword *Fossil Magisword *Bag Of Snakes Magisword *Puffy Vest Magisword (debut) *Average Pumpkin Magisword (debut) *Abacus Magisword *Tongue Magisword *Candlestick Magisword *Runny Nose Magisword *Extendo-Flick Magisword *Jackhammer Magisword *Super Shooting Star Magisword *Ground Pound Magisword *Legendary Hyperspace Magisword *Carnivorous Plant Magisword *Tree Branch Magisword *Fistful Of POW Magisword (in-series debut) Super Teamwork Combos *Tricera-Tops (Roundy Spinny Thing Magisword + Fossil Magisword) *Trees (Carnivorous Plant Magisword + Tree Branch Magisword) *Alpha Centauri We're So Sorry (Gross Little Centaur Magisword + Super Shooting Star Magisword) Trivia * This episode marks the second season and series finale, as production for the series wrapped in 2018 and creator Kyle Carrozza confirmed of the show's final episodes airing on Boomerang.https://mobile.twitter.com/TVsKyle/status/1121522853252173824 **Prohyas' remark of "Well, we had a good run!" towards the end of the episode also indicates it. **According to Richard Pursel, the episodes' ending was a good way to end the show at a good point but still leave questions for more story. * This marks the only time where another character from a different Cartoon Network series makes a debut in the show, in this case Rad from OK KO! Let's Be Heroes. Much like the other characters, Rad is designed and animated in the same flash animation style as the series. * This episode shows that the Fistful of Pow Magisword, which was previously exclusive to the Magimobile app, is canon within the series. * Running Gag: A laugh track is heard by the characters and audience when Witchy Simone makes a snide remark. ** When another character questions the nature of the laugh track, Simone says, "Don't worry about it." * Breaking the Fourth Wall: Towards the end of Witchy Simone's cutaway, she and Scarriet appeared in the Cartoon Network Studios' logo and questioned what it was. * This episode shows many character reveals: ** Witchy Simone and Noville no longer have interest in Magiswords adventuring due to other commitments. ** Noville has a superhero girlfriend, Toni "Throw Girl" Sento, who loves him for his own individuality and uses him as a sidekick called The Book at times. ** Witchy Simone stars in a sitcom involving her duties as manager of Slugburger entitled "Hey Squirt!" ** Mr. Spoony has an inter-dimensional phone and is friends with Mr. Gar due to their manager occupations. * Guest voices: Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles and Lauren Tom as Toni Sento. * Francis Thingshooter from Bureaucrophobia and Murray Williams from Grup Jam return in this episode. * Eyecatch 1: 'Noville tries to get his glasses back from Grup. * '''Eyecatch 2: '''Witchy Simone feeds Prohyas propeller burgers with Excaliburger Magisword. * This episode reunites Greg Cipes and Lauren Tom who were previously and currently working in the ''W.I.T.C.H. animated series, Teen Titans and its spin-off Teen Titans Go!. * Witchy Simone briefly dressing up as the series creator Kyle A. Carrozza. References * '''Francis Thingshooter: Looks like Francis Thingshooter's blasting off again! ** This is a reference to Team Rocket's signature line in Pokémon. Gallery * Let's Team Up Because We Aren't Bad Friends/Gallery Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Magiswords